


Barren

by YellowLipstick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Durincest, Fertility Issues, Happy Ending, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Bilbo Baggins, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Pregnant Sex, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: Bilbo struggles with barrenness, until his prayers are answered and Fili and Kili tumble into his life, the mates he needed all along.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Fíli, Bilbo Baggins/Fíli/Kíli, Bilbo Baggins/Kíli, Bilbo Baggins/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184
Collections: A Labyrinth of Fics





	Barren

**Author's Note:**

> Song: “Dear Boy” by Avicii

_The tiny hobbit reared back, impaling himself on the lithe brunette’s cock with a cry as he rocked his hips in time with the hardness pounding his wet mouth. His moans were muffled around the blonde’s girth, but he continued to suck and swallow greedily around the fleshy crown, desperately hungry for any drop of seed he could get. He could feel the dark youth stiffening underneath him and pistoned his hips, sinking himself almost to the brunette’s base, though he could feel the hard length pressing against his cervix painfully-the burn washing through him in hedonistic gratification-loving the feel of a cock buried so deeply within himself._

***  
  
_“...barren fields, just like his womb...always knew there was something wrong with that one...he’s funny, just like his mother...”_

Bilbo blinked tears out of his eyes, shuffling to leave the small shop with his parcels and packages crinkling in his wake; just because he knew what the other townspeople must think of his desolate fields and even barer womb didn’t make it any easier when they didn’t bother all too carefully to keep their nasty whispers down in his presence.

It had gotten so bad lately that the tiny omega had taken to shutting himself away, only entering into town when absolutely necessary, to avoid the horrid looks and spiteful gossip that tailed him.

It had all started when Bilbo’s mother had passed away...well; really, it had all started with his mother’s oddities to begin with.

Belladonna Took was no ordinary hobbit, and that had been made all too clear after her first flowering.

When a hobbit female or omega reached sexual maturity-a female flowering and an omega going into a heat cycle-it was customary for all the un-tied males in the town to help, breeding the newly fertile hobbits fervently for days on end, until their fertile cycle was over. When the breeding hobbits birthed their first litters, generally the male who resembled the babes most would tie himself to the mother, marrying her and continuing to breed her.

When Belladonna had birthed her first, and only, litter-it wasn’t a litter at all! It was only little Bilbo, and she never birthed another babe. Nobody would breed such an odd hobbit female, nobody had ever heard of a hobbit giving birth to just one, little baby.

Though the townspeople had steered clear of Belladonna since Bilbo’s birth, when the young omega went into his first heat, there was still a meager helping of males who were interested in trying the newly fertile breeder.   
  
One after one, they came to him in cloistered chambers, slicking their cocks in his cunt, some even taking a bit of a cruel advantage of the obviously naïve, innocent breeder and sticking their lengths into his mouth and rosebud, though it wasn’t as if he could conceive like that. Nobody regulated Bilbo’s first breeding, he didn’t have a father to do so, and Belladonna had already passed away.

Bilbo whimpered, overtaken by the heat pulsing through him and squinting when droplets of sweat trailed into his eyes, dripping from the dampened and lank curls, hanging over his hot brow.

“Lay still,” the strange alpha commanded forcefully, while Bilbo wondered if every breeder was treated so meanly-though every other alpha and male that had seen him this day had treated him so, maybe they were just like that.

Bilbo quieted the trembling in his knees and spread his legs wide once more, his cunt pulpy and vivid pink from overuse, his slick glistening red with his fresh menstrual blood, opening up for the stranger’s fat prick, and wincing as he felt the alpha’s blunt cock poke around his sensitive entrance.

The alpha forced his cock in with a satisfied groan and Bilbo bit his lip, keening quietly as tears slid down his cheek; by everything, he wanted to have babies, wanted to have a husband, but was it worth so much torment?

He shut his eyes and tried to think of what his babies’ smiling faces would look like as the alpha rutted into him, not even pausing his thrusts when his huge knot took hold in Bilbo and constricted his movements painfully like a dragon’s barb inside his belly.

Months went by, and...nothing. Bilbo had never conceived, and that was even odder than Belladonna’s single birth. Nobody would touch the barren omega, wouldn’t even look at him; almost as if they were afraid his empty womb would infect them.

The omega buried himself in work, devoting every waking hour to the tending of his mother’s large property, passed down from a once fertile and virile line of hobbits.

Yet, for all that, it was his first spring since Belladonna’s passing and his subsequently presenting heat cycle. He spent each cycle for the following months moaning and whimpering alone in his sheets, no one caring to breed the heated omega that was barren. Now, after all the waiting and careful tending, his field lay...barren, just like him.

It was...too much. Bilbo wept and prayed, rocking on his knees for hours in front of his family’s small shrine to Yavanna-for nothing.

Though winter was almost upon Hobbiton again, Bilbo’s field remained dry and empty, and the omega barely left his bedroom. He screamed during his heat cycles now, tearfully angry that he should suffer with sweat drops rolling down his back while his entrance dripped and clenched painfully, causing his hips to throb ferociously, if all for naught. His depression had turned to desperate obsession-though he had no clue how he would ever carry a litter even if he became fertile, because it wasn’t like any male hobbit would ever come near enough to breed him.

***

_Bilbo rolled his hips like a whore, milking the brunette’s cock for all he was worth as it emptied inside of him. When his cock lay still inside Bilbo, knotted and pulsing, but no longer thrusting, the blonde came up behind the omega and started trailing his fingers in the slick coating the hobbit’s thighs. He pressed his finger against Bilbo’s hidden hole gently, prodding inside the omega easily as he spasmed open around the intrusion eagerly with a weak moan._

_When Bilbo was stretched, and his brother’s knot was swelling full inside their omega, the blonde lined up his cock and pressed into the tiny hobbit’s pucker, filling him completely on both their lengths._

_***_

The first time the hobbit saw the two creatures, rolling in his barren, dirty fields, he thought he was seeing things in delirium. Why would two males be mating, breeding, with each other? Let alone in his barren fields?

Bilbo had been up in the middle of the night again, crying to Yavanna over his empty womb, when he had the strangest inkling to peek out his window, and into his fields.

There, in the moonlight, he had seen a rosy, pink, blonde-male-definitely not a hobbit, but not any creature Bilbo was familiar with, having never left the Shire-mating with another male, a skinny, dark- toned, brunette.

The blonde was clearly the more dominant of the pair, and his lustrous, golden locks were braided intricately in a haughty style, even the whiskers on his face were braided. He had the younger-looking brunette pinned by his protrusive hips into the dirt and was breeding his mouth though Bilbo now knew you couldn’t really make a baby like that, ‘though it couldn’t hurt to have all that extra seed sloshing around inside,’ he lamented wistfully.

***  
  
_“M-more,” Bilbo panted fretfully, already overwhelmed by the two knots growing inside of him, one plugging each entrance full of hot seed, but wanting more all the same-never getting his fill of his virile lovers._

_“Shh, love,” Fili cooed, “You’ll be pregnant with our babes soon,” he comforted his anxious lover while his younger brother petted their hobbit’s tummy from below, soothingly._

_“C-can...you said...are you sure we’ll even be able to have babies together?” the hobbit squeaked fearfully, vocalizing the worst fear he held to his breast, one his mates had comforted dozens of times._  
  
_“Now, love, we’ve talked about this before,” Fili murmured, shifting slightly and accidentally causing his knot to rub against Kili’s pleasurably from inside Bilbo’s thin walls, unleashing another torrent of hot seed from the brunette with a heated groan and bringing a wide smile to Bilbo’s face._

_The tiny hobbit grinned and wiggled himself between the two brothers, causing them both to moan loudly while their knots pulsed and pushed more seed into his entrances._

_When Bilbo settled onto their knots again, Kili grinned cheekily up at the Hobbit and asked, “Are you doubting us, little hobbit?” with a wink._

_Bilbo shook his head from side to side quickly, “I know it’s only been two weeks, but I feel...”_  
_“...like it’s been a lifetime,” Kili purred, petting Bilbo’s cheek while Fili breathed softly only his warmed neck from behind before biting down gently, claiming in the most intimate of manners._

_***_

The second night he spied them, he was seen himself, the pair rolling through the dirt beckoning him closer from behind the safety of his window’s glass. Bilbo startled but timidly, senselessly, allowed his wanton feet to tiptoe from his kitchen, sneaking all the way to his back porch before his rationality caught up with his senses, forcing him to run back inside and slam his door behind himself.

The third night, Bilbo couldn’t stop at the porch, not even at the gate bordering his yard from his fields. He tumbled right into the dirt with the tall figures, golden and bronze, light and dark, daylight and night sky, wheat fields and fecund soil; and they opened their arms to the sobbing hobbit, welcoming him as if he were their missing piece-as if he had always belonged folded in between their bodies.

They were gods, they were the harvest, the springtime and the winter, and though Bilbo had a hard time believing that, there was nothing quite tangible or grasping about them, as if their essences sparkled fluidly from one realm to the next-spiritual to physical, ethereal to humanistic.

They had come to him from the stars, had come from the Creatrix, and had watched him his entire life, though they had only recently slipped into his existence, pressing against their shadowed realm’s walls of existence like pushing flesh against a linen sheet-muffling and tight at first, but easily torn through if one knows the seams.

They were his and he was theirs; and Bilbo still awoke every morning in the sunshine on the dry, papered sheets of his bed, groggy and unsure if the slumbering brothers would disappear when he reached to touch their warm skin.

It didn’t matter that they had their quirks, Bilbo hadn’t exactly grown up around a lot of family members himself, so it wasn’t as if he wasn’t a bit of an oddity himself-well, he was exactly an oddity-their oddity, and Fili and Kili wouldn’t have it any other way, they so often reminded their omega.

Kili’s eyes would glow red like the coals and snuff into green whenever Bilbo’s past experiences were mentioned with the hobbit males and alphas who had tried to breed him, the brunette god threatening murder to each one while the timid omega squeaked at him to be forgiving and let the past remain in the past.

Fili would wander through the hobbit hole mumbling, making plans to move them to somewhere more isolated, away from all the other pressing, negative energies cloistering in on Bilbo’s home, nearly suffocating the empathic blonde at times.

_***_

_Bilbo sobbed and sobbed, smiling through all the tears, while his fingers couldn’t stop playing over his hugely swollen belly._

_***_  
  
It was six months since Fili and Kili had stumbled into his life, tussling through the dirt like mating animals, after stepping their way into his reality from the midnight planets, and Bilbo was full and round with their babies.

They were harvest, fertility, gods after all, so he should have had faith-but it had been so long since he had been given reason to before the brothers painted his fears with star thistles and wish flowers, all gone in the wind to the stars and the breeze.

They were finally home, the two brothers having built themselves a small cottage in the woods, near to fertile lands they could call their own, while Bilbo watched in wonderment as they plucked the timber in splinters and slivers of matter from nothing to construct their cozy dwelling. Bilbo was home, with his lovers, his husbands, his everything-and soon_, _their children.

_***_  
  
_“Hush now, no more tears,” Fili whispered, wrapping his arms around his heavily pregnant lover and nuzzling his neck affectionately, “This is your right, and has always been, you know only our seed could take in you, we made you that way.”_

_Bilbo sighed happily, it didn’t matter how many times he heard the reassurances, they always rang through him warmly, filling his bones with sound comfort, validation, and meaningful purpose._

_Kili pressed himself to Bilbo’s front, rubbing his large hands tenderly over the omega’s plump, rounded breasts, and fiddling a bit with his pinked nipples as they hardened eagerly to his touch, the hobbit’s nubs squirting milk effortlessly as the brunette toyed with them._  
_  
Kili ducked his head to suckle at Bilbo’s milky nipples and murmured around his gulping mouthfuls, “You’re ours now, you could never be barren to us. You’ll birth all our babies in years to come.”_

_Fili squeezed Bilbo warmly, nestling his nose to the hobbit’s curls, “Sweet love of mine,” he cooed, feeling his cock stir at the sound of his younger brother suckling from their mate’s swollen breasts._

***  
  
When Bilbo finally birthed their first litter, the small babes suckled from him endlessly while his husbands curled around them all protectively, even bringing pleasured purrs from the content omega while he cared for their brood. It was his every dream and wish come true, all his hopes and secreted prayers, he was surrounded by his family, by his husbands and children, it was all too much and all exactly right for a small hobbit who had spent countless hours, minutes, seconds, in tearful supplication because he had been-barren.


End file.
